fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind God (new)
Statics In elemental battlegrounds,there is the '''wind''' element,while in elemental wars,there are '''''Godly elements.'''''Wind god needs to be fused with wind and 650 diamonds.Its colour palette consists the shades of light yellow,like wind.Its a low and medium damage dealer only and its a short range element.With an extremely fast speed,its speed is 2X faster than Time element. Player rating The player will mostly like how the elements speed is and its variety of spells,but its only problem depends on the other stats that has lower damage and range than the speed. Spells Abyssal Tornado (Close-Range spell) '''''"The User creates a large Tornado on top of the players,dealing high damage in direction of the mouse cursor."''''' * The User creates a Tornado in the direction of the mouse cursor,dealing high damage,stunning and making players fly in the air.It acts much like '''Plasma Implosion''' and '''Luminous Dispersion.''' * However,the spell/Tornado is easily seen,but its really hard to avoid,since its really fast.It can be a good spell for defending party members (or you) because the spell will stun and make the User fly in the air and its pretty fast. * The Tornado won't effect party members. Air Levitation (Contact spell) '''''"When activated nearby opponents,the User pushes the opponent in the air and low damage the opponent over time."''''' * The User comes to nearby player and pushes him/her into the air,dealing low damage over time.The User and opponent will stay in the air for several seconds (5) while the User can use any spells during the levitation,but the opponent can't. * This spell can be used for combos that are close ranged. * However,it is recommended to think twice before using this spell,because it can be used each '''60 seconds.''' Wind Generation (multi projectile spell) '''''"The User shots several big blasts of wind that will blow enemies and deal medium damage each."''''' * Wind Generation is a multi-projectile spell that the User shots several slow fast beams of wind that will blow and do potentially do high damage.The User will shot a random number of beams.But,the beams are transparent a little,so its not so easy to see them coming.They can also go through '''gravitational globe (gravity).''' Air Mimicry (Body Transformation spell) '''''"The User becomes a cloud of gas,fog and mist that will allow the User to fly in mid air for several seconds."''''' * The User becomes a cloud of gases that will be able to go through walls (water kingdom walls,village walls,trees and houses.) and be able to fly but not to high and out of the map. * However,you are not invisible,and also,you have only 8 seconds to escape the battle if you have low HP or go to the safe zone. Corrupt Wind Manipulation (Ultimate) '''''"The User creates three large cyclones of dark wind that will wipe of enemies in a large area."''''' * The user erects a large white sphere around them, of which decreases in size to reveal the user raising their arms. A large wind current is then formed, of which extends to a very high range. This large wind current forms a large three tornadoes, of which drags nearby opponents into them and deals high damage constantly until eventually taking colossal amounts of noticeable health from those caught in it. Once caught in it, the opponents are unable to escape, and are permanently stunned for as long as it lasts, meaning they are unable to use spells.